From Darkest Night to Brightest Day
by theatrchy2004
Summary: Set 3 years after "Of Bats and Arrows." Pregnant Cissie sets out to play matchmaker.
1. Chapter 1

**FROM DARKEST NIGHT TO BRIGHTEST DAY**

_Chapter One_

"Leila Ann Drake!" Cissie bellowed. Her daughter had drawn all over the dining room wall with her crayons, and their company was due any minute!

Tim poked his head in from the living room. "What's up, babe?"

Cissie sighed. "Look at what _your_ daughter did."

Tim regarded the chaotic scribblings calmly as he wrapped his arms around his wife and rubbed her now-swelling belly. "How come she's _my _daughter when she misbehaves? I was a good kid. I'm still convinced she gets it from Ollie."

"Well, they do say things skip a generation."

"Great. With my devilish good looks and Ollie's penchant for getting into trouble, we're doomed."

Cissie giggled and twisted in her husband's arms to return the hug. "Maybe this one will have my good looks and Bruce's broodiness."

"Heaven help us all!" Tim feigned exasperation. He had just put his lips to Cissie's when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it."

Tim opened the door to greet his brother-in-law, Connor, as well as Ollie, who was bearing a giant turkey, and… Kyle Rayner.

"Excuse me! Man on a mission here!" Ollie bellowed and barreled straight toward the kitchen.

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too, Ollie!" Tim called, laughing after his father-in-law.

"Hey, Tim. Happy Thanksgiving," Connor greeted him with a man-hug.

"You too, man… Kyle." Tim gave him a cold handshake.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Tim." Kyle's brown eyes bored into Tim's blue ones.

All three men let out a breaths they hadn't known they'd been holding, when a small voice peeped out, "Daddy?"

All eyes turned to three-year-old Leila Drake, who was peeking out from behind the sofa with sharp blue eyes that matched Tim's. Thin black bangs wisped across her forehead to frame those eyes perfectly.

"Is Mommy mad at me?" Leila barely whispered.

Tim approached the couch and knelt to his daughter's level. "Leila, you know you aren't supposed to draw on the walls. We have paper for that."

"I forgot."

Tim sighed.

"I wanted to draw something pretty for people to look at," Leila continued.

Tim winced. "On the wall?"

"Mommy was talking about centerpieces and people like pretty centerpieces."

"But centerpieces go on the table… never mind, I don't want you drawing on the tablecloth. Okay, I'll talk to Mommy, but after dinner, you're going to clean that up, okay?"

"Okay," Leila grinned.

"Now go say 'hi' to your Uncle Connor," Tim winked.

"Unca' Connor!" Leila squealed and launched herself at Connor.

"Hey there, Lala. Do you remember my friend, Kyle?"

Leila furrowed her little brow. "You're the one Daddy doesn't like, right?"

Tim turned bright red and groaned. It was going to be a long day.

***

"Out of my kitchen, woman!" Ollie yelled.

"Daaad!" Cissie squealed. With a clatter of pots and pans, she found herself ejected from the kitchen. "As if!" She stalked into the living room to find Kyle on her sofa, flipping through one of her parenting magazines.

Kyle smiled. He was… relieved. He looked up at the woman he'd once loved with all his heart—well, okay, he still loved her and always would—but now, when he gazed at her, he did not feel the pain and anguish he once had. He had made his peace.

"Hey, Ciss." He put down the magazine.

"Kyle," Cissie approached him, wide-eyed. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

"I hope it's okay. Connor invited me kind of last minute."

"I thought you spent the holidays with your mom."

Kyle's face fell. "Mom passed away a few months ago."

"Oh Kyle, I'm so sorry," Cissie hugged him. "I had no idea."

"It's okay. Just… my first holiday without her."

"You're welcome here, anytime."

"Thanks. Although, I don't think your husband would like that."

"That was years ago. Tim can get over it. You need friends right now. Where is everyone, anyway?"

"Leila dragged Connor and Cassie off to play, as they are, apparently, infinitely cooler than I am."

"Cassie's here?"

"Yeah, she got here just after I did."

"Oh good, that means she and Connor are back together. How come you aren't seeing anyone, Kyle?"

Kyle shrugged. "I date some, but I just don't see a future with any of them."

"No one special, then."

"No, not really. But then, everyone pales in comparison to you."

Cissie blushed.

"Don't worry, Cissie. I don't pine over you anymore. You and Tim are meant to be together, and I fell in love with the wrong woman. I've moved on from that and I'm ready to find someone right for me. I just haven't found her, yet."

A Cheshire-cat grin formed on Cissie's face as she began to formulate a plan.

***

When all was said and done, Ollie had prepared a scrumptious Thanksgiving feast. There was a reason the man owned the most successful and popular restaurants in Seattle. Once everyone was stuffed to the gills, Ollie found himself at the mercy of his granddaughter.

"Grampa Ollie! Grampa Ollie! Let's go play!"

The adults chuckled at Ollie's exasperation. Luckily, his son-in-law came to his rescue.

"Sweetie, Grampa Ollie's worked very hard today, making all this food," Tim explained. "He needs some rest. Why don't you look at some books, or watch a movie together, instead?"

"Okay!" Leila exclaimed. With a flurry of squeals and much bouncing, the tiny toddler kidnapped Ollie and took him away to the living room.

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Trust me," Tim smirked. "With all the turkey she ate, she'll be out in fifteen minutes. Then Ollie can get the rest he needs."

"My clever husband." Cissie smiled and kissed his cheek.

Cassie laughed. "Tim always was the clever one. Who knew all that detective training would end up being most useful for negotiating with toddlers?"

They all laughed. Tim and Cissie excused themselves to the kitchen to do dishes and prepare dessert, while Connor and Cassie joined Ollie and Leila in the living room for _The Little Mermaid_. Kyle followed the first couple into the kitchen.

"Hey guys, thanks so much for dinner and everything. I really appreciate it."

"You're not leaving already, are you?" Cissie asked.

"'Fraid so. I have monitor duty starting soon."

"Who's covering it now?" Tim asked.

"Marc. They don't really do Thanksgiving in Atlantis, but he has to make an appearance at some UN thing this evening, so… I'm it."

"Aww, I wish you could stay." Cissie hugged him. "You come back real soon, okay, mister?"

Kyle smiled. "Okay, Cissie, I promise."

He extended his hand for a shake. "Tim."

Tim's face twitched. He hated that he could not hide when he was upset anymore. He shook the outstretched hand. "Kyle. Take it easy."

Kyle left, and Tim and Cissie washed the dishes in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Cissie spoke.

"Tim, I wish you wouldn't be so hard on Kyle!"

Tim was flabbergasted. "Hard? Who was being hard on him? I was polite."

"You twitched."

"Oh, yeah? Well, you would twitch too if he had tried to steal your fiancée out from under your nose while _you_ were in a coma."

"He's over that, Tim. Don't you think he deserves some happiness?"

"Well… sure. Everyone does."

"Good, I'm glad you agree. So, here's the plan­­."

"Plan? What are you talking about, 'plan'?"

"The plan to find someone nice for Kyle to settle down with."

"Excuse me?"

"I've decided that Kyle needs someone special in his life."

"You just decided that? Can you do that? Does Kyle know you're doing that?"

"Of course not, silly. You don't _tell _the person you're fixing up that you're fixing them up."

"Cissie, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Well, for starters, Kyle lives in New York? Do you know anyone, besides Roy, that lives in New York?"

"Well, no… But I will make it work."

"You can't make it work. You can't just meddle in other people's lives."

"You just hate Kyle!" Cissie pointed a soapy sponge at Tim's face.

"I don't hate Kyle."

"Yes, you do!"

"Granted, Kyle is not my favorite person. That doesn't mean-"

Cissie burst into tears. "Why can't you do this one thing to make me happy?! Don't you love me anymore?"

"What are you talking about?" Tim approached his now-sobbing wife.

"No! Don't you come near me!"

She stormed out of the kitchen. Tim followed her into the living room. Cassie and Connor looked up from the movie.

"What's going on?" Cassie asked.

"Tim doesn't love me anymore! My husband hates me and nobody loves me!" Cissie stormed off to the bedroom and locked the door.

"I just… didn't think it was a good idea…" Tim was wide-eyed and confused by this point.

"Didn't think what was a good idea?" Connor asked.

"She wants to play matchmaker with Kyle."

Connor and Cassie exchanged looks.

"Should we tell him?" Connor asked.

"I think we have to. Look at him. Poor guy," Cassie replied.

"Tim, there's something you should know about Cissie." Connor ushered Tim through the dining room and into the kitchen, where they would not disturb Ollie and Leila, who had, amazingly, slept through Cissie's outburst. Cassie followed close behind.

"I thought I knew everything about her. Except for this whole demon spawn thing that's obviously been lurking underneath the surface."

"Yeah, about that," Cassie began. "When Cissie's pregnant… well, see you were out of commission through most of her pregnancy with Leila. How far along is she, now?"

"Four and a half months."

"Just as I suspected," Cassie continued. "She's already entered the nesting phase."

"Tim, you ever wonder why Bruce's study is pink, now?" Connor asked.

"Bruce's study is pink?!"

"Shows how much he pays attention," Cassie muttered into Connor's ear.

"Well, when Cissie got to this phase last time, she went kind of crazy," Connor explained.

"Crazy?"

"She'd been cooped up in the manor for months by that point, and pretty stressed out by the fact that you were still in a coma. Add the pregnancy hormones, and, well…" Cassie let her voice trail off.

"She played matchmaker then, too?" Tim asked.

"No, she had cookie-baking marathons and went about the business of making the manor baby-friendly."

"Hence the pink study," Connor added.

"And Bruce let her?" Tim was amazed.

"Are you kidding? He was terrified! Alfred too," Cassie added.

"Geez."

"It looks like, this time around, Cissie's decided to play matchmaker," Connor shrugged.

"But…why?"

"Who knows? But I wouldn't recommend going against her on this," Cassie advised.

Connor nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, okay. So…what do I do, now?"

Cassie grinned. "I think groveling is in order."


	2. Chapter 2

**FROM DARKEST NIGHT TO BRIGHTEST DAY**

_Chapter Two_

A week had passed since Thanksgiving, and Cissie thought of little else than with whom she should hook Kyle up, and how she was going to do so. Thankfully, Tim had seen the error in his ways, and was acting much more cooperative in her matchmaking scheme.

Currently, Cissie was munching on some sweet potato fries and a salad in the student union at UW, while waiting for her friend, Mandy. She and Mandy always met for lunch between classes when they could. They had clicked right away when they met in Lit 101. Probably because they were both non-traditional students, they related to each other better than they did to their fresh-out-of-high-school classmates.

Cissie was absorbed in a newspaper article when Mandy approached the table.

"Cissie, what is that on your salad?" Mandy crinkled her freckled nose.

"Ketchup and minced jalapeños," Cissie replied, as though it was the most normal salad dressing in the world. "Can you believe this?" She pointed to the article she was reading. "Universal healthcare for children failed _again_. This is the twenty-first century! You'd think these fascist pigs would get a clue!"

Mandy sighed and settled in for another political rant from her friend.

"Some kind of B.S. about the recession," she continued. How do they expect mothers to take care of their children properly if their system is so broken, they can't afford to! And _then _they point the finger at _us_ and saying it's our fault for not working hard enough and basically for not being Super-Mom!"

"Clearly, they've never grasped how dangerous it is to piss off someone who can stomach _that_," Mandy pointed to her salad.

"I will have you know, this is delicious."

"Mr. Puddles wouldn't touch it with a ten-foot pole."

"Well, your cat has no taste. Just wait 'til _you_ have kids. We'll see what you have to say to my concoctions when _you're_ preggers." Cissie pointed a ketchup-and-jalapeño-dipped fry at the redhead across the table from her.

"You mean _if_ I have kids."

Cissie cocked her head to one side. "I thought you wanted kids."

"I do. I just can't seem to find a suitable mate."

Cissie grimaced. "I take it your date didn't go too well?"

Mandy groaned. "You have no idea."

"Come on. Tell Cissie all about it."

"Okay," Mandy started. "So he picks me up on his motorcycle. Alright, that's cool. We go out to dinner and then he takes me to this… total dive where his buddies are playing. So there I am, sipping on a Jack and Coke, wondering how long we have to listen to this… noise, when some drunkard knocks into me and I spill my drink all over my blouse!"

"No way."

"So the guy's all apologetic and we get out of there and we're at his place. I'm thinking okay, cool. It's a nice house. Then, he takes me in through the kitchen and downstairs to the basement, and asks me if I want to do it, _but_ we have to keep it down so we don't wake his parents!"

"What?!"

"I know! The man is thirty-five years old and still lives in his parents' basement!"

"Oof."

Mandy sighed and took a sip of her soda. "I don't know how you managed to find a man with a maturity level over the age of twelve."

Cissie giggled. "Well, Tim's a... unique bird."

Mattie sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll find someone for you."

"Pssh. Well, I'm starting to give up hope. I'm thirty years old and I have had the worst luck with men. Frankly, I'm ready to settle for Mr. Puddles."

Cissie laughed. "Don't settle just yet. In fact..." That was when it occurred to her. Kyle! Of course!

"Ciss," Mandy shifted in her seat. "You're making me nervous. I don't trust that grin. What are you plotting, now?"

"Oh, nothing, just, um... Right! So, you want to study for the Psych midterm together?"

***

"Tim!" Cissie burst through the kitchen door. She dropped her bag on the table. "Tim!"

She found him in his study, working on the computer.

"You know, Lala would tell you to use your inside voice," Tim smirked.

"Tim! I've got it! I know who to hook Kyle up with!"

Tim began feeling queasy. He had really hoped Cissie would forget about her little project.

"You know my friend, Mandy," she continued. "Well, she's been having some bad luck on the dating circuit, and it occurred to me that she and Kyle would be perfect for each other! So, here's the plan. I'm going to invite Mandy to our Christmas party and you're going to invite Kyle…"

"Wait, why do I have to invite Kyle?"

Cissie rolled her eyes. "Because if you invite him I avoid the inevitable, 'Gee, I dunno, Ciss. I wouldn't want Tim to feel uncomfortable,' that I know he will give me."

Tim cringed. He was not looking forward to this.

"Mistletoe!" Cissie bounded from the room with a grace that seemed unnatural for a pregnant woman. "We need lots of mistletoe!"

Tim groaned. He suddenly wished he could slip into a coma for this pregnancy too…

***

Kyle landed on the roof of his building and quickly changed out of his Green Lantern garb. He was exhausted. He knew that he was burning out, but he couldn't stop himself. He needed something, anything to distract himself. It hadn't been until his Mom had died earlier that year, that he had realized just how lonely he was.

After that fiasco with Harm a few years back, the JLA had changed so much. J'onn and Connor were the only teammates he really had any lasting history with; all the others were just... kids. He'd gotten to know some of them, a little. He knew Cassie better simply because she and Connor were together. He would never get over the fact that Bart was a grown-up now, and acted like it. Marc he had gotten to know some, and he really was a really great guy, nothing like his hot-headed father. Marc was a much better diplomat for Atlantis than Arthur ever was. Supes and the Bat were fine heroes, but they always seemed to be so absorbed in their own little worlds, that he had little connection with them. Especially the Bat—she could be stonier than Bruce ever had been.

It all left Kyle feeling old. He knew that it was silly. He was only 40, and he was in better shape than a lot of the twenty-year-olds he saw around these days. And really, it hadn't bothered him until a few months ago when his Mom died. Unless he was off-planet, or there was some sort of crisis, Kyle had visited his Mom every Sunday. He would meet her after she went to Mass and they would have lunch together. They would talk about his art, and her bridge, and really about anything under the sun. Those Sunday afternoons had kept him sane, even if Mom had nagged him to go to Mass with her.

Now, Kyle didn't really have anyone. Connor was available less and less. They really only saw each other at JLA meetings, or when they had to save the world. Thanksgiving had been the first time Kyle had seen Connor socially in a long time. He'd been grateful for the invitation.

Wally was retired and living in Keystone City. Without his powers, he could no longer zip to New York as he had in the past. Kyle honestly could not remember the last time he'd seen even spoken to him.

So, Kyle had found every distraction he could these past few months, just so he wouldn't have to think about how lonely he was. He took on extra monitor shifts at the JLA HQ. No one seemed to notice, or mind, especially with the holidays around. They'd all wanted to spend time with their families. He patrolled the streets of New York at all hours. When he wasn't out saving the world as Green Lantern, he was working on his commissions, and searching for more work than really any one person could ever do.

The only reason he was home this early was because he'd fallen asleep in another JLA meeting. Connor had persuaded him to go home and get some sleep. For once, Kyle had thought it was a good idea.

He stumbled into his apartment without even bothering to turn on the lights. Darkness was his friend, he decided. No point in turning the lights on if he was just going to crash. He found his way to the couch and stretched out. As he was drifting off to sleep, the telephone rang. "You've got to be kidding me," he grumbled. On the third ring, he picked up. "'Ello?"

"Hi… Kyle?"

"Yes?"

"It's Tim Drake. How are you?"

Kyle sat and stared into space.

"Kyle? You there?"

Kyle rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Sorry, Tim, just... you're the last person I'd expect to call me. Is everything okay? Is Cissie okay? Leila?"

"Yeah, yeah, everyone's fine. I just... uh, well, you see, Cissie and I are having a little holiday get-together, and we would love it if you could be here. You know, if you're able to get to Seattle for it and all."

"Well, um, are you sure? I mean, I know you and I haven't always... gotten along."

"That's all in the past, Kyle." Tim's voice sounded strained, as though he was forcing himself to a smile as he spoke.

"Did Cissie put you up to this?"

Tim sighed. "Look, Kyle, it would mean a lot to Cissie if you're able to make it."

"I don't know, I don't want to cause any trouble."

"Believe me when I say that you would cause more trouble by not coming."

Kyle quirked an eyebrow at that. "Do I want to know?"

"Connor will be here." Tim was starting to sound desperate.

"Okay, okay. I'll try to make it, okay? I promise."

"Thank you, Kyle. You have no idea—oh, gotta go, Cissie's back. Next Saturday, okay?"

Kyle chuckled. "Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye, Tim."

Kyle lay back down on the sofa and smiled at the idea of Tim cowering in fear of Cissie. He didn't blame the man. He remembered what she did to the manor, the last go-around. Well, if going to a little Christmas party would make Cissie happy and save Tim's hide, he could manage that. It wasn't like he was in danger of becoming one of Cissie's victims...


End file.
